


Next Door

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: “What was that?” Shiro teased to the squirming body beneath him. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”





	Next Door

“What was that?” Shiro teased to the squirming body beneath him. “I couldn’t quite hear you.” 

If it had been anyone else, Keith would have glared at them. But as it was, this was his _brother-in-arms_ and the man he had literally chosen to die for because he loved him so much- even if the galaxy had decided to reject his offer. 

So instead, Shiro simply received another annoyed huff as Keith dug his knees into Shiro’s side and rocked up against him, struggling to relieve the hard-on that Shiro was taking his time in relieving. 

“They could hear us next door, I’m sure,” Keith argued. 

Shiro’s knuckles brushed against Keith’s jawline as he rocked lazily against Keith, allowing the motion of their hard cocks brushing against one another to draw another breathless whine out of Keith. 

“Do you suppose they can?” Shiro murmured thoughtfully. “You’re awfully _quiet_ tonight.” 

Keith laughed in between Shiro’s kisses, finally understanding the game Shiro was playing, and he was happy to play along. 

“Maybe not,” Keith said, raising his voice. “I can do better, _Daddy._ ” 

“Show me,” Shiro challenged.

And because Keith never liked backing down from a challenge, there was no one in the entire hall who didn’t hear what “Daddy” sounded like coming from Keith’s lips.


End file.
